


Art for Missing

by whichstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean/Cas Pinefest 2020 (Supernatural), M/M, Paper Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel
Summary: Art created for Kitmistry's story, Missing, which was written for the DeanCas Pinefest 2020.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Dean/Cas Pinefest 2020





	Art for Missing

This art was created for [Kitmistry's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitmistry) Pinefest story, **[Missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526109)**. I was so excited to claim this story because I adore stories with cases and mysteries. I'm also fond of stories which explore relationships which are already established in some way. Her story is so enjoyable and she was wonderful to work with! **[Read Missing now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526109)! **Find Kitmistry on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitmistry) and [Tumblr](https://kitmistry.tumblr.com/). 

Here's the summary: 

> _Two years ago Dean Winchester broke his heart. Now he's at Castiel's doorstep, asking for his help, but there's nothing Dean can say that will convince Castiel to listen._
> 
> _Or so he thinks._
> 
> _Faced with the news of Sam's disappearance, he decides to put his anger aside and follows Dean to a rural town in Nebraska, where they end up tangled in the missing girl investigation Sam was looking into._
> 
> _With an unknown threat closing in on them and all the things left unsaid between them about to be revealed, Castiel and Dean race against time to find Sam before it's too late._

The cover art is inspired by Ava Wilson's missing poster from the show. A wooden bee ornament features in the story, so I had fun sculpting a little bee out of Crayola play clay. I'd bought a tub a few years ago for a Gish hunt, and have found it to be a super easy sculpting medium. It's a little fragile, though! Those poor legs kept snapping off. Not pictured is a frankly ridiculous amount of hot glue pinning the legs to the body. 

It's helpful to always snuggle a cat when doing art. 

My draft sketches are always very messy. 

In the story, Dean kept succulent plants. I loved the image of succulents all lined up, and ended up making a little planter of succulents out of paper to use as a divider. The graduated colors of the paper come from cutting up a few pages of an old Nature Conservancy calendar to make them. Found paper sources are fun! I enjoy how the trailing leaves remind me of punctuation. 

Dean and Cas meet in a restaurant during one of the scenes, and I thought that would be fun to play with. This scene is slightly 3D, with a folded piece of paper behind them to give it a little bit of shadow. Remember, when you're terrible at shading...just let light do it for you!

One pivotal scene is set in a burning barn. I had fun cutting out little flames for this one, but I found that paper reflected too much light, leaving everything washed out. Pulling some black felt from my sewing bins solved that problem. Felt is wonderful at absorbing light, giving me a nice rich background without having to go in with an image editor. Lately, I prefer to take photos of art outside in full sunlight because the colors are usually richer, and the shadows sharper. Shiny paper does a little better in indirect sunlight, though. This one was taken indoors, on a sunny day but away from the window.

I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to check out Kitmistry's story, **[Missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526109)**! 


End file.
